thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
George and Buster
George and Buster, retitled 'George Causes Confusion '''in American releases, is the twelth episode of the third season. Plot The Mayor of Sodor wanted a new road built in a village from from any roadway or railway. The nearest railway was 20 kilometers away. The people there were sad and isolated. The Mayor and Ms. Jenny had had a meeting about it. "Ms. Jenny, I understand that you own a steamroller, yes?" "Yes. Buster's his name. Why do you ask?" "Well, I need your steamroller for my important project to bring a village into the world of complex society." said the Mayor. "Uh, well..." Ms. Jenny sighed. "Oh, ok. But I'll need a new steamroller to take his place. Hoe long will the work last?" "Uh, about a month..." "A month?!" But the Mayor had already walked out of the office, for he knew what Ms. Jenny would want back: Buster. Ms. Jenny groaned and dialed the Fat Controller's number. "Hey, Sir Topham? I think I may need your assistance. I need your steamroller as soon as possible." The Fat Controller agreed at once, and George was sent to be part of the Pack while Buster was away. But Ms. Jenny soon began to regret her own decision. "Sir Topham Hatt has warned me about that steamroller... I hope he doesn't cause any trouble. But if he does, I'll give him something to complain about!" said Ms. Jenny. The next day, George arrived at Cronk on a flatbed, which was pulled by Emily. "I would be careful around him" whispered Emily to Kelly, "That steamroller is named George, and he has caused tons of trouble. He deliberately crushed one of Sir Handel's trucks. There are many other things, but I'd be late if I told you them all." "Oh dear..." said Kelly and Emily puffed away. George snorted and went over to Alfie and called him a green small slug and called Jack a useless hunk of metal. Jack and Alfie were horrified and called George horrid. George just laughed and chugged away. Ms. Jenny told the Pack to deal with George for a little while. She said that George will be sent away soon. The Pack was pleased until George told them all the get a move on. Kelly and Oliver tried to make George see sense, but nothing worked. Things got worse when Max and Monty became friends with him. They agreed on most of the same things, except George's insults. Max and Monty kept quiet every time George insulted somebody. When, James arrived to collect some trucks full of rock, George was rude to him as well calling him "Rusty Red Scrap Iron," James snorted off, fuming while driver told him to take no notice. Then there was trouble. George's driver wasn't looking where he was going and George splashed into a ditch. Patrick laughed as he raced by with some concrete. At the new road, it turned out that Buster wasn't needed after all! They already had ten steamrollers from England at work, so Buster be returned home. The Pack was delighted. George was sent away in disgrace. "I'll be back, so you can wipe that stupid smile off your face!" he fumed. "Whatever!" said Jack. The next day, Buster returned to the construction yard. "Anybody miss me?" he laughed. "Buster! Oh, you wouldn't believe what had happened to us! It was horrifying." cried Alfie. "Let me guess, it was George." replied Buster. "Oh, don't mention that name!" grumbled Patrick. "Well, if that's the case, then we should give Buster a much better welcome! Hip, hip, hooray!" cheered Byron and the rest fhe Pack joined in. "Three cheers fo Buster!" yelled Jack. "Hip, hip, hooray! Hip, hip, hooray! Hip, hip, hooray!" cheered the Pack. They were all glad George was away, but they were even more glad that Buster was back. Characters *James *Emily *George *Jack *Alfie *Oliver *Max and Monty *Kelly *Byron *Patrick *Buster *Ms. Jenny *Sir Handel ''(mentioned) *Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Category:Season 3 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes